Pitch Perfect 3 Press Conference
by sendrickedt
Summary: Pitch Perfect 3's Press Conference where the casts are asked questions about the movie when the questions diverted to one of the Hollywood's "it" couple - Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow.


Arms linked together with shining and bright smiles, that is how the new Hollywood " _it_ " couple arrived to the press conference of the upcoming movie they are on, _ **Pitch Perfect 3.**_ Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow being one of the hottest couple on the industry walked together at the red carpet, flashing their bright smiles as they pose for pictures still with their arms linked. Kendrick wearing a black laced top that shows her skin underneath her coat, matching her trousers and heels, while Brittany wears a black laced dress, hugging perfectly the curves in her body with the heels matching with Kendrick. The couple probably talked about their outfits because it is heavenly matched.

After a shit ton of pictures and being almost blinded by the flashes of cameras they headed in to the lounge where the other casts are. The couple was welcomed with bear hugs and shit ton of " _how are you_ "s from everyone. This is the first time they saw each other after (except for the couple) filming the movie and taking their well deserved breaks. Until their " _how are you_ "s came to an end when they were called one by one to start the conference.

The press conference started well with questions regarding their thoughts about the movie, about their characters changed in the padt movies and some other stuffs regarding the movie until the questions diverted to the couple.

"How was it shooting Chloe and Chicago's kissing scene in front of Beca?" The Interviewer asked with a grin. The room was immediately filled with " _oooh_ "s and screams.

Anna rolled her eyes once she heard the question which made her girlfriend, Brittany and some of the cast who were sitting beside them chuckle.

"om-aca-g!" Anna Camp blurted.

"That's the most tensional scene we've ever filmed since the first movie, even tensional than the fight scenes" Rebel joined as she nudges the brunette's shoulder.

"It was great that I have to experience and see Brittany kissing another guy in front of me for the movie. It really showed how versatile she is with acting, and of course how great her girlfriend is to control her fist as she watched the whole scene" Anna said, raising a brow while gently touching her fist as if she's making the world see how powerful it is.

Brittany laughed even harder when she saw how her girlfriend is trying to flex her hands while still showing her tiny fist. "The world knows how mighty your fists are, babe.. that's enough" She said as she winks before she took Anna's hand down.

"Thank you for answering that, Anna. I'll make sure that you won't ever use that fist of yours.. it really did scare the hell out of me" the interviewer said as he laugh.

"Why? Oh you thought i was purposely showing it? Dude, no I was just taking some dirt from it" Anna said popping the " _d_ " in " _dirt_ " that made the whole room laugh. She then leaned to rest her back on the couch as she held Brittany closer to her. The fans who are present in the venue couldn't help but to scream their hearts out when they saw that simple gesture from Kendrick.

"You guys won't like to be kissed by Kendrick's fist" Rebel joined. Kendrick smirked and did a fist bump with Rebel.

"How about your thoughts, Brittany? How was it? Was it awkward or something?" the interview faced Brittany, curious of what would be her answer.

"Frankly it was really awkward but it was .. just like what Anna said it is really great to experience it, not wanting to do it again though" she stopped mid sentence and chuckled when she felt the glare that Anna's giving her. "Since the day that me and the director had talked about that scene I immediately told Anna about it. She was cool with it so I did it" Brittany continued as she glances to the tiny brunette sitting beside her.

"What if Anna didn't agree, would you still do it?"

Brittany smiled. "There's no way in this world that she wouldn't agree, she's been super supportive to me since day one"

Anna nodded while hearing her girlfriend's answer. It's true. She trust Brittany so much especially with work, she knows that she wont do anything stupid that could break or tear them apart.

"okay next question" the host said before picking another interviewer from the crowd.

"Hi, uhm this is for everyone except the couple" Another interview stood up. "How was it for everyone to have a couple in the cast. I mean we know Anna and Skylar's relationship but how was it with Anna and Brittany? Did you guys made some adjustments or it still feels the same?"

The cast smiled at the interviewer before they looked at each other, thinking what to answer. The couple couldn't help but laugh and adore them.

"Let me go first" Camp said, giving a sweet smile to the couple and to the interviewer. "It was lovely to see them every break of each scenes together, sitting and talking together as if there is no one but them. And I'm really glad that they finally figured things out after years of denying their feelings. I even thought that we'll be ending this movie without them confessing how much they can make each other melt and go fluffy"

"Thats so sweet, Camp!" Brittany said, blushing.

"I agree with Camp. Who would've thought that this redhead could make Kendrick stammer and blush?" Ester said, making Brittany blush as screams filled the whole area. "Yeah #BeChloe!" Ester screams with the crowd. "But going back, nothing really changed except for Kendrick being a 3 year old kid throwing tantrums out of nowhere whenever Brittany leaves her to tape scenes" Ester reminisced the times when the brunette would just frown and sit at a corner like a kid who was forbidden to buy candies and lollipops.

The brunette couldn't help but to curl up, being all shy and guilty. She hated it every time Brittany has to leave, especially when they are in the middle of talking deep relationship shit. It is because she's not always as fluffy and sweet as Brittany when it comes to words. She has her own way to make Brittany's butterflies go wild. So whenever she's on with butterflies, sprinkles and sweet ass words she doesn't want anyone disturbing them.

"Nothing much really changed. I think we even became stronger when they happened. No one knows this but we are all stressed out about their feelings for each other that there is this one time that we were divided in half, the other half knows Kendrick's feelings while the other half knows Brittany's feelings. We were all caught in the middle" Kelley said as the other nodded in agreement, remembering those times. "Everyone know that I lived with Brittany for quite long time and I never saw the glow and excitement in her eyes whenever her phone lights up with a message from her past, only Kendrick could do that to her and I think it's magical" Kelley then smiled at the couple making the both of them smile and blush.

"I hate how you guys can break my badass image" The brunette commented with all their answers , blushing while fixing her coat. "Damn it! I cant be a fluffy ball in here" she added.

Before Rebel could say anything the brunette quickly spoke with a glare.

"Don't even get me started with your answer, Rebel"

Rebel laughs with the other cast. "I couldn't say anything because I feel like I have nothing left to say" she said still feeling the glare of Kendrick. "But I agree with what everyone said. It was fun to spend and to film this movie with our favourite couple. #BeChloe!" Rebel screamed, being the biggest BeChloe fan since the beginning.

"It was really fun watching the love birds being cheesy on set, I hope they filmed some of their moments and put it on the behind the scenes so you guys could really feel what we felt" Anna Camp said.

"Thank you for your answers, ladies" the interviewer said with a smile.

"Moving on" the host said and picked another interviewer. "Let's hear another question"

"Speaking of the couple. How did they revealed the news?" The new interviewer asked. They all looked to the couple.

"So I gathered them all to a trailer where we all chill during breaks. Brittany wasn't around by that time so I thought that it would be a great idea to tell and ask them for a few advice regarding my feelings towards Brittany" the brunette started, she then felt Brittany's warm hands entwined with her as the redhead squeeze it every now and then while gently rubbing her thumb onto her hand. Brittany loves doing this, and she can't help but to smile every time she does this. "So yeah.. I said 'guys I think I'm fucked up, I'm in love with Snow' I thought they'd freak out and be wild but instead they were like 'yeah we know' all serious and casual" Kendrick laughed with the cast.

"She thought we didn't know, but we actually knew it before she figured it out. So we were like 'honey, the world knows and feels those subtle glances, smiles and hugs you gave Brittany'" Rebel added as the others nodded.

"So starting that day we're all been stressed out figuring things until they came on set together holding hands with Brittany's shining ring on her ring finger. We knew it even before Brittany screams the news" Anna Camp said and laughed.

"What was the ring for?" The interviewer curiously asked.

"It's not an engagement ring, guys" The brunette answered with a chuckle. "Just a promise ring with a promise that I'd be the badest bad ass in her life" She continued with a cool tone as she looks to Brittany who is currently showing the ring.

"That's not even a word, Kendrick" Ester said.

The interview continued until they were down to the last question about what to expect on the movie. Everyone said that it'll be worth of every penny and that it'll be great since its gonna be the end of the Pitch Perfect Trilogy. After the press conference the casts parted ways, some of them are really busy with stuffs while some of them are designated to start and promote the movie by accepting interviews. Luckily both Anna and Brittany has a clear schedule for the day so they both agree to drive around the city, and camp to this famous camping side along a road cliff before they start to be really busy with promotion and work. So after changing up their clothes they immediately left the venue but to their surprise as they walked to the car park they were mobbed by fans until the security came to help them out.

"Holy crap you guys scared the hell out of me" Kendrick yelled before giving out authograps with her right hand holding Brittany since she's a lefty. While Brittany is busy with taking pictures with their fans. There were tons of fans, and honestly they didn't expected it to be this many. This is must be why the other cast brought their cars to the exit of the lounge.

Kendrick is still signing albums and poster when she felt Brittany's warm hands off of her. She immediately turned and saw Brittany being mobbed when some of the fans made a way out of the securities. She quickly walked to Brittany when she felt someone tugging her arms.

"Go in" Brittany's manager said pointing to a security car that was there. "I'll go get Brittany" he added reassuring Anna.

"Please do" Anna said before going in. She followed Brittany's manager with her eyes as he walked to get Brittany with securities. And when they finally got Brittany out of the fans she immediately sprinted to go in as well. That is when the car left that area to go to the parking lot where the brunette told the driver to go.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked when they finally reached her car. "If only I knew that there were a shit ton of fans in there" Anna said as she help Brittany with her seatbelt.

"It's okay, babe. I'm all good" Brittany said with a sweet smile kissing Anna's cheeks. She finds it really cute and sweet whenever Anna's being concerned and protective over her. "And plus they're super cute, I'm sure they didn't mean these scratches they gave me" she added glancing to her arm full of scratches.

Anna frowned and took Brittany's arm. "Holy shit, I'm so sorry" she blurted with a sincere sad face.

"Hey, munchkin it's really fine" Brittany said lifting her girl's face. "I love you" she said, placing soft kisses on Anna's lips in between the words she said.

Anna's gloomy face suddenly turned into a bright and sunny face. Only Snow could do these things to her, well she doesn't mind spending her life being addicted to Brittany's love spell and magic.

"I love you to death, redhead" she said with a smile as she reached Brittany's lips, kissing it softly until Brittany pulled back.

"Hey I thought you're bringing me to a camping date, Kendrick?" She asked looking at where they are- still on the parking lot.

Anna chuckled before she quickly stole another kiss from Brittany. "I am, baby" The brunette winked as she starts the car.

 _I'll always be the sunshine to your rain cloud, @AnnaKendrick47_

Brittany tweeted with an attached photo to the tweet. A photo where the brunette is staring at her deeply and kissing her hand while her other hand is on the steering wheel when they got stuck to a traffic somwhere on the way to their destination.


End file.
